Battle of Almar
The Battle of Almar was a major battle that took place during the Universal Death Conflict, in the early years in 2323. It was a massive battle, with Universal Earth Alliance armed forces making a desperate stand to hold the city against tens of thousands of Death Roran forces. On July 2nd, 2324, High Command and Frontier Intel originally thought that the DR would have to travel across the surface from an area just 43 miles off the border of Tartarus in order to invade Almar. However, there was an unidentified fissure that occured during the Battle of Jaracor a few months prior that was only discovered just before the DR began their assault. The DR were able to penetrate through the surface and move through the metro stations and enter the city. The battle ended with the southern part of Almar under DR control, the northern part under Earth control (until August 27th, 2324), many Military personnel and civilians of both Organic and Regian descent were killed during the battle, and a large amount of Earth military hardware, including weapons, vehicles, equipment and supplies, were destroyed by the DR. ''Prior to the Events Around eight or nine years into the Universal Death Conflict, the Armies of Death Roran, appeared to have had the war within their favor, as multiple continents all over Regents had completely deteriorated and fallen to the decaying formal Universal Generation forces from 2317 up to 2323. On January 22nd, 2324, DR Forces launched an assault upon Jaracor, personally led by the decaying Continental Hunter Core Roan. The Locust DR Attack was meant to invade and capture the Earth city of Jarcor in order to use it as a stepping stone for a massive invasion of the Earth constructed city of Almar. Despite a heavy fight in Jarcor, most of the Earth forces in and around the city were overrun and slaughtered by the DR, and the decaying forces were able to capture and occupy the city, which no doubt lead to the inevitable invasion of Almore. On July 2nd, of the same year the most of the human military's of Earth, was bracing for the impending attack on Almar and the military had already set up the logistics for relocating to Regent's capital city of Riverakia, in the event that they might lose Almar. Some, such as Carter Marlin, had referred to the possible DR assault on Almar as "the big one" and indeed, the battle would be massive in scale. The DR was gearing up for the attack on the COG capital and began building railways and bridges to move troops near the city, from both the under ground and surface from miles away. Battle 'DR Invasion' By July 2nd, 2324, the forces of Death Roran reached Almar city in the Death Conflict's tenth year. They were able to dig their way past the rocks of the Plateau and so were able to overrun the city. Before the battle begun, Multiple forces of the battered Universal Earth Alliance forces assumed that the DR would have to move across land in order to assault Ephyra, however, since the metro stations running through Almar were shut down, the stations were not under surveillance by human forces; thus, the Locust forces were able to find a fissure to breach through without being detected. The DR forces rapidly moved through the metro stations and began assaulting the city. At the beginning of the battle, it was estimated that nearly ten thousand Death roran forces, were successfully able to breach the city from underneath, while a large number engaged the Universal Earth forces on the surface outside the city, further turning the battle against Earth. By July 15th, 2324 D.R forces were in the city, along with numerous numbers of Hell from Aboves, Death Ships and Crushers. The battle was particularly bloody as the city was both the capital of the human side of Tartarus and the first city to have ever been constructed by humans on Regents. 'Battle of the River' By mid August Eventually, groups of UEA forces had fallen back towards the Tolar River as DR forces were making a massive push in order to take the city. During the fight, Jonathan Hawkins received a distress call from his father and boarded a Hornet, with Stephen Larson, to Kingston Hall. However, Jonathan Hawkins took the targeting optic with him, and left the rest of the targeting device at the Tolar River. As DR forces began to overrun the city and attack the river fords The star pounders targeting device was left inoperable. The fighting there would nearly destroy any chance that the the UEA had of winning the war until four years later when the Norris Bomb was used. Colonel Gregor personally went to the bridge to destroy it with the laser which was difficult but not impossible without the optic. However, it was too late to stop the DR force and destroying the bridge just prevented more reinforcements from coming. With the help of Ami Juseyia, who provided covering fire despite her lack of training, Gregor managed to rescue two soldiers from the bridge, doing it all with a head injury. 'Final Stand at Kelmor' With the river fords overrun, and the city completely devastated from months of fighting, UEA Marines stationed at at Kelmor, a large town located on the other side of the Tolar river, just outside Almar, led a last stand effort that was nearly successful. However, Jonathan Hawkins received a distress call from his father, leading him to abandon his post, taking with him the targeting laser, in an attempt to save his father. This action was carried out at the cost of his fellow men and left Riverakia open for attack. Jonathan and Stephen Larson battled the DR at the Hawkin's Estate, but Adam was apparently crushed to death by falling debris when the Hornet coming to pick them up was shot down Aftermath With the fall of the Southern half of Almar, the Northern part was still under human control, so all of the government buildings, including the House of Sovereigns, were still running and thus the government was still effective. The evacuation of the city population was successful, despite high casualties of both civilian and military based alike. It would be another four years until the COG could mount up an effective offensive, in the form of the Norris Offensive. Jonathan Hawkins was put on trial for cowardice and would have been executed if not for Stephen Larson testifying in his favor. Fenix was sentenced to 40 years' imprisonment at Shadow Hall, the UEA's most infamous prison on Regents, while Larson's loyalty to the UEA was questioned by his superiors for his decision to defend Hawkins. Stephen Larson, Ami Juseyia, Jack Henderson and Taiji Kalma would work during their off-duty hours to help get Jonathan out of prison over the next four years, which would eventually succeed during the fourth year in 2328 when Stephen Larson rescued Jonathan during the Battle of Shadow Hall. It was later revealed that Howard Hawkins survived and was abducted by war leader Rick Konaia and taken to Fall Island where he eventually developed a weapon, the Arora Countermeasure Weapon, to destroy the DR forces completely during the Battle of Lillian in 2338. Trivia'' Category:Universal Death Conflict Category:2324 Category:Events Category:Universal Battles